Hyrule Castle - The guards and Princess Zelda
Characters involved: '' * ''Princess Zelda * Kagetora, a castle guard * T''he Captain of the royal guard of Hyrule (a non-player character.)'' HYRULE CASTLE - PRINCESS ZELDA'S CHAMBER Princess Zelda is looking out a stained glass window, deep in contemplation. There is a soft knock on the door. Zelda does not glance away from the window ere saying clearly, "Enter." Hands clasped together in front of her, she turns her head just as the door begins to open, arching one eyebrow slightly in curiosity. "Your Highness," one of Zelda's servants says as she opens the door and bows to the Princess, "The captain of the royal guard is here, along with another soldier. He says he brings important news for you." Offering a soft smile, she dips her head lightly, "Understood. Please bring him in." She waits for her servant to leave, then moves over to her desk, taking a seat and resting silk-gloved hands on her lap, facing the doorway. Taking a deep breath, she composes herself, preparing for the captain's entrance. The servant nods her head respectfully and leaves the room. Two men walk in and bow to the princess. The captain of the royal guard, a middle-aged soldier who has served the royal family for many years, is already familiar to Zelda. He walks in followed by a younger, slightly taller guard who does not raise his head after bowing. "Your Highness," the Captain says, "I apologize for requesting an audience so suddenly, but I have received important news regarding Ganondorf." Zelda lifts a slender hand, motioning to the Captain, "It's quite alright." The typical slight smile fades from her lips at the mention of Ganondorf, her countenance now taking on a more serious edge. "Please, continue." Her hands settle back on her lap, sapphire gaze meeting the Captain's own. "Certainly," the Captain replies, sharing the news after having justified his abrupt request to see the princess. "It seems that Ganondorf and his minions have taken over Termina. He is forcing Terminians to provide them with supplies and punishes anybody who refuses or questions him. We also know that he can be found somewhere within the Ikana Valley." He continues after a small pause. "Termina seems to be going through some very rough times. We learned this information from a Terminian who managed to escape." Her face betrays a faint hint of surprise, but only for the briefest of moments. She asks in a composed tone, however, "This escapee, did he mention how long Termina has been under Ganondorf's dominion?" After her question, she opens a drawer on her desk, retrieving a shining blue crystal, which she closes her hand around as she awaits the Captain's response. The Captain quickly looks at Kagetora, who shakes his head as a response. This is precisely why he was brought along, to answer questions. His reply is still to the Captain, not having raised his head from the moment he entered the room. "We don't know how long it has been, Your Highness. But I can have him brought to you if you wish." At this point, Kagetora wonders if he made the right decision to come as quickly as possible and whether he should waited to find more details from Rome. Regardless, the Captain explains. "This is the man who found the escapee. The Terminian was injured; he made it to Hyrule through another portal located deep in the Spirit Temple and is currently recovering at the Gerudo Fortress." Zelda's cool gaze drifts to Kagetora, searching him quickly and offering a warm smile after a moment of consideration. "Well done, guard. By what are you addressed?" She glances back to the Captain as she stands, adding, "There is no need to bring the Terminian to me; I will join you to visit him." With that, she stands, smoothing out her dress with a simple, practiced motion, a testament to her upbringing. Her smile turns back to Kagetora, awaiting his response having readied herself to depart. Kagetora is surprised when addressed directly, even though the other two won't notice because he is looking down. "My name is Kagetora, Your Highness. You are too kind," he says in reply to her gratitude. When the Princess mentions she is coming with them, Kagetora is genuinely surprised again and looks up for a brief moment, just in time so that his eyes meet hers while she smiles at him. This is the first time he has seen her face --or even seen her in person. Does he think she is how everybody describes her, or how he thought she would look and sound? It feels like time stops for a long time while these thoughts go through his mind, but in reality it is just a split second. He looks down again as the Captain continues to do the talking. "Absolutely," the Captain replies. "Please let me know how many men you would like to take with you and I will have them ready anytime." Zelda's gaze parts from Kagetora as he lowers his head again, turning to look at the Captain. "The standard complement is perfectly fine, Captain. Have you aught else to add ere we set out?" She can't help but to briefly glance back at the young guard as she moves to gather a gem-studded bracelet, clasping it about her wrist. The Captain shakes his head, "Nothing else, Your Highness," he replies. Both men wait for Zelda's orders. She nods quickly, a curt motion, then replies, "Then let us be on our way. I would aid the Terminian as soon as possible. By measure of your description, he should not be beyond my ability to heal, at any rate." The Captain nods and both guards leave after the princess, ready to head to the Fortress. Leading on, Zelda makes her way to the Fortress with her complement in tow.